undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 12
This is episode 12 of Lee Dixon and Lee Everetts The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead. This episode was done by Lee Everett Episode 12 "Well guys, I think I'm going to check out my house so don't bother me" Abraham said. "Sure but the rest of us will be out here making that wall" Rick said. "I'll get it started" Ken said, "Maggie, work with him, we can't have anyone out there alone because of the Hunters" Rick said. "Whatever you think will be safe, let's go Maggie" Ken said. They started to lay out wooden planks and fence material and whatever else they could use and tied them together. "So I would say the most vulnerable is that kid there Ken" Abraham said. "Nah he killed three of us it wouldn't work" Chris said. "Jesus that kid killed three of us, if you had told me that a couple of months ago I wouldn't believe you" Abraham said. *Cue theme music* "Rick so if we get those Hunters, what are we going to do to them" Daryl asked. "We make sure they never eat any more people again" Rick said. "Yeah we will, those assholes cut off my arm" Tyreese said. "Don't worry Tyreese we will" Rick said. "What's taking Abraham so long, Daryl go check on him" Rick said. Daryl walked into the house and Abraham and Chris noticed him and they ran out the back door. "Son of a bitch" Daryl said. He started to chase them. They dissapeared into the forest and Daryl started to track their foot prints. He took out his knife and killed any walkers that got in his way. After the foot prints dissapeared Daryl started to look around wondering where they could have gone. When he looked up it was to late and he was knocked out by Abraham before he could say anything. "Why the hell has it taken Daryl so long to check on Abraham" Rick said. Ken and maggie returned from a part of the wall finished. "Well we finished our part of the wall" Ken said. "Good, now do you remember where the Hunters are set up" Rick said. "Yeah why, you want me to take you to them" Ken said. "Exactly, Daryl has taken to long in there and I fear the hunters have taken him and Abraham" Rick said. "Shit, I owe Abraham, I'll take you" Ken said. Abraham took out a machette and held it to Daryl's leg. "Now you will spill your guts about your group, or I will chop it off" Abraham said. "I will never say anything" Daryl said. "Ya know Ken I never really got to know you, tell me, how have you survived so long" Rick said while him and Ken where walking through the woods. "You know, I never would have survived the first month if not for my brother Logan" Ken said. "What happened to him" Rick asked. "He died, I had to put him down myself so he wouldn't turn" Ken said, a tear fell from his eye. "Don't worry Ken we are your new family" Rick said, he put his hand on Kens shoulder. "Well thanks, Maggie has treated me the nicest, I don't know why" Ken said. "Well for starters you loved her sister, then you have treated her with kindness and jumped to the choice of saving her husband, and lastly you have been the only one that has consoled her, Ken you're like a brother to her" Rick said. "I never really thought of it that way" Ken said. "Well think about it your like her brother now, so you better not die, or she will be sadder" Rick said. "Here it is" Ken said. They looked through a window and saw Abraham holding a machette to Daryl's leg. "Oh hell no" Ken said. He started to charge to the door, "What the hell are you doing" Rick said. "Saving Daryls ass" Ken said. Ken pushed through the door and tackled Abraham. The rest of the hunters came out of there rooms and pointed there guns at Ken. Ken lifted Abraham up and put a machette to his neck. "You so much as squek and he gets it" Ken said. "I thought you said you trusted me Ken" Abraham said, "That was before you pulled this shit" Ken said. Rick busted through the doors with his revolver out. "We can talk this out" Rick said. A bullet went through Ken's leg and he slit Abraham's throat. Daryl got his crossbow and ran out the door. Rick tried to get Ken but the hunters pointed their guns at him and Ken yelled "JUST GET OUT OF HERE" while bleeding. Rick and Daryl ran back to the group "Shit what are we gonna do about Ken" Rick said. "Screw him he got us in this mess let them eat him" Daryl said. Rick knocked out Daryl and said "You ain't the same anymore". "Where the hell is Ken" Maggie said. "I'm sorry but the hunters got him maggie" rick said. Chris starts punching Ken, then he holds Ken up in the air. "So Ken are you gonna spill your guts" Chris said. Greg started to patch up his wound. "Come closer and I'll tell you" Ken said. Chris leaned in and Ken headbutted him as hard as he could. Chris stumbled back and Ken grabbed a nearby chair and slammed it into Greg. When the Hunters realised what had happened Ken already was halfway back to the rest of the group. "Where is Abraham" Eugene and Rosita asked Rick. "He was with the hunters, Ken slit his throat" Rick said. "It's your fault Ken is over there Rick, you better save him" Maggie said and took out her gun "Why does everything bad have to happen to me". "No need to fear, Ken is here" Ken said as he collapsed from exhaustion. "Thank god" Maggie said as she helped Ken up and Hugged him. "I got that fucker Chris, and his buddy Greg real good" Ken said. "Well we got to end those Hunters, once and for all" Michonne said. "Yeah we should" Ken said. "I still can't believe Abraham, was a traitor" Rosita said. "We have to kill them all, make sure they don't do this to anyone else" Ken said. An Arrow Flew into Ken's shoulder and he collapsed again. "Not again" Ken said as he fainted. *end of episode* Category:Issues